


You're Worse Than Nicotine

by Clexaboi



Series: You're Worse Than Nicotine [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Omega Waverly Earp, Student Waverly Earp, Teacher Nicole Haught, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexaboi/pseuds/Clexaboi
Summary: Waverly Earp, the perfect girl-next-door, should not be struggling with an attraction towards her sinfuly hot Alpha teacher, but here we are. Just days out from her first heat and no Alpha to protect her, said teacher offers her own home as protection to ward off any less than wanted Alphas from claiming Waverly as their own. Neither are sure who likes the idea more, especially as Waverly's heat gets stronger.This story has a Sequel called It Won't be Perfect (But I'll be Worth It)
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: You're Worse Than Nicotine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067168
Comments: 31
Kudos: 559





	You're Worse Than Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this the longest one shot I've ever written, holy shit. Anyway, hope you all enjoy, I worked pretty hard on this entirely self-indugent fic, and I hope others are just as fucked up as I am to enjoy it.

Waverly prided herself on being one of the hardest working people she knew. The Omega had the highest G.P.A. of her Junior class, she passed any and all standardized tests with flying colors (a whole rainbow of them), she was the head cheerleader, and was currently set for Valedictorian of her class despite not even being a Senior yet. All in all, the small town of Purgatory had what most would assume to be the perfect girl next door. But... appearances could be deceiving. Because although the young Omega seemed to be paying very close attention in her advanced literature class to the in-depth and well thought out breakdown of 'The Tempest', Waverly was actually paying very close attention to her teacher, more accurately, paying very close attention to the way the older Alpha's white shirt was unbuttoned slightly, showing off unmarked pale skin in such a way Waverly wasn't even sure was dress code appropriate.

Ms. Haught: The Alpha teacher every Omega student drooled over and the one every Alpha student scoffed at out of sheer jealously. The redhead was tall, at least a head or so taller than Waverly herself and the height difference alone could make the Omega breathless. The English teacher was a bit older than Waverly as well - the Alpha having just celebrated her twenty-fourth birthday - and even though that should be a big wrench in the Omega's attraction, all it did was spurr her on more. The Alpha was more experienced, more mature even, compared to Waverly who was still only seventeen. Waverly knew it was wrong, did she ever, but it didn't change the fact that every time Ms. Haught got too close to her desk, her breath would hitch and her inner Omega would beg to be taken right then and there. It definitely didn't help when Waverly would get the Alpha's strong scent in her sensitive nose, it almost always made her whimper with need, making her feel like a bitch in heat every time she steped foot in her eighth period class.

The worst part is she's now actually about to start her first heat.

It had crept up on her, almost like a distant shout for the past couple days and she wasn't exactly sure what it was at first, not until she remembered learning about heats and ruts in health class the year before. Based on those lessons - and her own self-indulgent research - she estimated her heat hitting full swing in just a couple of days, today actually being her last day before taking a mandatory leave from school for it. But the tendrils of desire were still there, and not as distant as they had been previously and that was ever the more true as Ms. Haught met her eyes from where she stood at the white board.

The teacher gave her a soft smile, one she gave the young girl often, but it faltered slightly, just for a 'blink-and-you'll-miss-it' moment as the sweet, thick yet distant scent grabbed at her nose. Ms. Haught then looked a little startled, before subtly shaking it off and continuing with the lesson. Waverly, hoping her optimism wasn't getting the best of her, was almost certain it was becuase her encroaching heat was affecting the older woman. Just the thought of the Omega having any effect on the Alpha had Waverly in stitches.

Though, dispite the thought, Waverly dreaded her upcoming heat as she knew full well the first was always the worst. It's what everyone said, both the Omega teacher who taught her health class Sophmore year and the people she saw talk about it online. Also, frankly, she didn't find the whole idea - being locked in her room with her hand between her legs for days on end as her body tried to melt her from the inside out - to be very appealing. 

"-and that's why some believe the character, Prospero, to be a manifestation of Shakespeare himself, it being his way of telling his fans through his work that 'The Tempest' would be his last piece," Ms. Haught explained. Waverly was tuning in and out of the lesson, her brain becoming a little too full of sinful thoughts of her teacher. She already knew the Alpha would be her driving thought all through her heat, but did those thoughts have to start now? While she was in class, only a few desks away from her? Sure, these same thoughts would come and go for her in this class often, but they never get in the way of her learning or were so vivid, not like they are currently.

Finally, the last bell of the day rang out, echoing through the halls of Purgatory High and Waverly was finally free to go home and begin her preparations for her first heat, but as the students were packing up their things, one voice cut through the crowd.

"Waverly, come see me before you leave, please," Ms. Haught spoke. Waverly swallowed. She was going to be alone in the room with the Alpha currently aiding in fogging up her mind and she wasn't sure what would happen. But she followed the command, her body wouldn't dare let her resist the order of an Alpha - the order of Ms. Haught in particular - this close to her heat.

Once all the students had filed out of the room, the only sound that could be heard was the humming of the old air conditioning system and Waverly could also hear her heart pounding in her ears as she walked over to Ms. Haught's desk.

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Haught?" The Omega asked shyly, gripping the straps of her backpack tightly for some semblance of grounding, almost as if reminding herself of where she was, reminding herself of what Ms. Haught was to her in reality.

"Yes, take a seat," the Alpha said, gesturing to the chair beside the wooden desk. Waverly took her bag off her shoulders, putting it in her lap and wrapping her arms around it as she sat down, the weight of her backpack feeling almost comforting on top of her thighs, "I just want to make sure that you're... okay, you seemed rather out of it in class today." The sentiment made the Omega's heart flutter, happy to see that Ms. Haught had cared enough to notice. But that left her needing to answer, what was she supposed to say? No, she wasn't alright, but that answer would just prompt more questions to be asked, wouldn't it?

"Oh, it's nothing, really-" Waverly started to dismiss her behavior, but the Alpha cut her off.

"Now, I think we both know that isn't true," Ms. Haught said, her voice gaining a slightly deeper tone than before, it made a gush of slick appear between Waverly's legs. And if the way the Alpha's eyes darkened was any indication, Ms. Haught had scented it.

"I- I- um..." Waverly found herself at a loss for words, clutching her backpack tighter, feeling all sorts of emotions flood her system under the older woman's heady gaze. But the nervousness in the Omega's voice proved to snap Ms. Haught out of her state, blinking away the desire and leaning back in her chair in a half attempt to get away from Waverly's heavy pull.

"I'm sorry, that was really unprofessional of me," Ms. Haught said, genuinely looking sorry for the words she said and the implication behind them. She met Waverly's eyes again, seeing the girl's pupils dialted slightly, "Did you tell the school you're going to take the next few days off?" She asked, making it known that she knew excatly what was going on with Waverly and making sure the Omega was taking the proper precautions to stay safe during such a vulnerable time. The Omega nodded. 

"Good." Waverly's breath hitched slightly at the praise, and Ms. Haught, against her better judgment, took a mental note of that. The Omega seemed to have the beginnings of a praise kink, it was a common thing among Omegas, especially this close to heat, yet for some reason it affected Nicole more than she thought it would.

Truth be told, Nicole had watched Waverly all year long. Watched the way she bit the eraser of her pencil in concentration, the way she wore her cheer uniform on game days, but, what she especially loved to watch was the way the young Omega watched her as well. She'd have to be blind not to see the hungry bedroom eyes Waverly would give her practically everyday. And, however sinful it was, it lit a fire beneath her and in her lower belly every damn time she saw it. Just knowing the Omega wanted her was like her own euphoria.

"Do you have anyone to protect you?" Nicole asked, knowing just how far the pull of an unmated Omega's scent can travel the longer the Omega stayed unsated, the last thing the girl would want is to have a random Alpha burst into her home, answering her call with out her consious consent. Waverly looked down, avoiding her teacher's eyes.

"I have my Aunt Gus, but I know her scent won't be able to mask mine..." the Omega trailed off. It was the one part of her plan she didn't already have figured out. If her first heat would have come just one year earlier, she would've been fine, as Wynonna, a known Alpha, was still living with them and her scent would cover the land, warding off any wondering Alphas, but now with Wynonna having been off somewhere in Europe for the past ten or so months, her scent no longer lingered and all that was left to mask her scent was that of her Beta Aunt's.

Nicole watched as she gripped her backpack even tighter, as if she could hide inside it and everything would be okay. By the way she was acting, Nicole could guess this was Waverly's first heat and she felt bad for the young Omega, behind the greenish-brown pools of Waverly's eyes, she could see how scared she was for this. Who wouldn't be? Especially with the prospect of not having a trusted Alpha's scent to protect her. Nicole thought on what she could do to help, she couldn't in good conscience send Waverly out of the school with a 'good luck!', knowing full well she would blame herself if anything happened to the girl. She had two thoughts in mind, one that would get her license to teach revoked, but the other could be just chalked up as being a good person... if you squint and tilt your head, that is. She went with second one, even if her inner Alpha like the other a lot better.

"Waverly, can I ask you something?" Ms. Haught said softly, breaking Waverly away from another onslaught of vivid images of getting bent over the aforementioned teacher's desk. The Omega met her eyes and nodded, "Would your Aunt be okay with you staying at my house during your heat?"

Waverly's breath caught in her throat, eyes widened and her mouth parted in shock. Did Ms. Haughg really just ask what she think she did? The Alpha's words seemed to finally catch up with her brain, and she quickly put her hands up in defence.

"No, no, wait, not like that," Ms. Haught started, not missing the quiet, disappointed whimper that escaped the Omega's throat, "I have a guest room, you can use it to ride out your heat. My scent is all over my house and the land, I've met your Aunt before and she's lovely but you'll be safer with an Alpha. I can bring you food, water, whatever you need and I will make sure you won't have to worry about getting mated against her will. I can claim rut leave, so I don't have to leave you alone in the house if you don't want me to." Waverly was still shocked, just not for the same, sinful reasons. Shocked that someone would be so generous as to allow an Omega in their house just to keep them safe during their heat. Her faith in humanity definitely got a little better in that moment. But, she had to think logically, would Gus allow her to stay at her Alpha teacher's house during a heat as intense as a first?

"I- I would have to ask but... Ms. Haught, that would be amazing, thank you so much," Waverly said almost breathlessly, to which Ms. Haught smiled that same soft smile.

"Of course, and if this does end up happening, I would rather if you just called me Nicole outside of school," Nicole said, subconsciously wanting to distance herself from the idea of Waverly being her student, even if she knew that was a terrible idea for many reasons. Nicole stood up, Waverly following suit while throwing her backpack around her shoulders.

"Do you need a ride home? I would like to talk to your Aunt myself, and you probably shouldn't be walking home like... this," the Alpha offered, referring to the fact that the Omega's scent was already pretty strong.

"Yes, actually, and I'm sure Gus would want to talk to you too," Waverly replied. And with that, Nicole grabbed her laptop and bag and led Waverly down to the parking lot, but as Nicole was getting settled in her seat, the Omega caught sight of a sizable bulge in the Alpha's work slacks, the sight making her mouth water involuntarily.

\-------------------

As they pulled up to the McCready ranch, Waverly felt restless. She hoped that Gus would let her stay with Nicole, not only because just the thought of having Nicole in her vicinity while in heat made her knees shake, but also because she knew she would, in fact, be safer with an Alpha nearby. In all her research, the number one rule was to always 'be sure to have a trusted Alpha close by, whether they be mating you or just keeping the place secure, because you never know what kind of problems could be lurking at the edges of your land'. It was the one rule she had thought she wouldn't have to worry about, having Wynonna around kept all her potential boyfriend and girlfriends away anyways, but now she didn't have that, Wynonna was thousands of miles and at least an ocean away. In her eyes, the only logical option was Nicole.

The Alpha's silver truck came to a stop next to Gus's beat up blue and white pick up, the engine shutting off and the sound of the doors unlocking echoed. Waverly grabbed her backpack, opened the door to the passenger's side and hopped out, waving to her Aunt Gus who had now stepped out onto the porch at the sound of the truck on her land. Nicole followed her up to the house once they exited the car, Gus giving a kind smile.

"Thank you for driving her home Nicole, that was mighty kind of you," Gus said. They had met quite a few times before, small town and all, so the informal greeting with her first name was a given.

"No worries, ma'am, just trying to help where I can," the Alpha dismissed, placing her hands on her belt in what she found to be a comfortable pose, while Waverly found it absolutely striking. The Omega followed the belt back to Nicole's crotch, frowning sutbly when seeing that the bulge had almost completely disappeared, though she knew it was probably for the best considering how Nicole would look to her Aunt with a hard on while offering what she was.

"Speaking of which," the redhead continued, "I came here to ask you something, or- offer something." Gus looked at the Alpha quizzically.

"Now what might that be?" Waverly watched on, trying to gauge her Aunt's expressions as best as possible.

"Well, I'm sure you're aware of Waverly's... situation, to put it delicately," Nicole was gentle with her wording, trying her best not to sound like a creep, "I'm offering my protection, Waverly could come stay at my home during her heat, she can stay in my guest room. My scent will protect her from other Alphas, I can bring her whatever she needs, and I'll do what I can to ensure she's comfotable." Gus, rightfully so, seemed taken aback by the offer. She crossed her arms over her front, not looking so sure.

"Let's say I agree to this, how can I be sure you won't take advantage of her?" The Beta woman asked. True, Gus knew Nicole, she knew the redhead was nothing but honorable and kind, she was a teacher for crying out loud, but Alphas could be unpredictable when around unmated Omegas in heat.

"I can assure you, I have good control of my own urges, but if it makes you feel better, the door has a lock on it from the inside and I will not be going in the room unless completely necessary. She'll be safe." Waverly couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach at how thoughtful the older woman was, how she was doing all this just to keep the Omega as safe as possible.

Gus thought long and hard, Nicole and Waverly let her take her time as this was a big decision, though Gus seemed to remember this was not her decision alone to make.

"Do you feel safe with her, Waverly?" Her Aunt asked genuinely, looking deep into the Omega's eyes for any sign that she wasn't feeling safe around her teacher.

"Yes, I do, and, Gus, what she's offering is more generous than I could imagine. I can already tell this heat is going to be powerful and I would feel safe knowing my scent was being blocked by an Alpha's," Waverly said sincerely, because she did feel safe, and maybe it was her Omega brain talking but she wanted to be close to Nicole when it all went down, even if that just meant being in the same house. Gus nodded thoughtfuly, then looked back to Nicole.

"You can promise she'll be safe with you? Because if anything happens to my only neice that isn't crazy-" Gus began, making Waverly wince slightly at the blow on her sisters, she agreed when it came to Willa, but she didn't like people talking poorly about Wynonna. Nicole, sensing Waverly's discomfort, cut off the Beta as gently as she could.

"I promise, she'll be safe with me, and when her heat is over, I'll bring her home." Gus sighed. Maybe this was the safest option after all.

"Okay," the Beta said with a nod, "Okay, but I'll hold you to this, she better come back knowing she made the right decision." Waverly smiled widely, trying her best not to jump up and down with joy, but she was just so excited. Probably more excited than she should be, but she'd deal with that later. She looked to the Alpha, happy to see the same soft smile.

"Go pack a bag, first heat is almost always the longest, you're gonna want some changes of clothes," Nicole said softly. Waverly followed the gentle command instantly, practically skipping past her Aunt and into the house, where she let out a barely contained squeal as the door closed behind her.

\-----------------

Nicole guided Waverly with a hand against the small of the Omega's back as they entered the Alpha's house. Waverly wasn't sure if it was just her heat brain taking over or what, but Nicole was right, her scent was everywhere. She took a deep breath, almost tasting it on her tounge, it sent a surge of wetness between her legs, proving that her heat would be coming a little earlier than anticipated.

Nicole cleared her throat, "Okay, let's get you to your room for the next few days, yeah?" Waverly nodded, letting the Alpha gently guide her some more.

They came to a room with a queen bed with blue sheets, two side tables and a dresser across the room from the foot of the bed, it also had an adjacent bathroom big enough to hold a small tub/shower combo in it along with the usual bathroom things. It looked as if it had gone untouched for a long time.

"My sister and her mate used to come and visit a lot, so I had this room for them but we've all been really busy so it's been pretty empty for a while," Nicole said, as if able to read Waverly's mind. The Omega looked up at the older woman, a thankful smile on her face.

"How can I ever thank you for this?" Waverly asked, the Alpha scolded her mind for taking that question to sinful places.

"No need to, I'm just happy to know you'll be safe. If you ever need me, just shout, and I'll do what I can. But... for obvious reasons... I'm not going to go in your room unless absolutely needed, okay?" Waverly whined her disapproval yet again, and with her mind becoming more clouded, she didn't try to hide it this time. They were alone, they had no one to act around, it was just them, so why can't Waverly get what she wants?

"Hey," the Alpha said gently, "you know we can't, and I promised your Aunt I wouldn't do that to you. I'm sorry, but this one you're going to have to take care of yourself, but I will help with anything else I can." Waverly sighed in defeat, she knew Nicole was right. Just two hours ago, she was still calling her Ms. Haught, in just a week or less, she'll have to be calling Nicole that again. This wasn't meant to work.

"Fine..." Waverly conceded, but her Omega was not as compliant, her skin begining to feel itchy and constricting, an early sign her heat was getting ready to begin.

Nicole watched on as Waverly began frantically itching her arm, feeling terrible knowing what the Omega was about to go through for the first time. Sure, she didn't have first hand experience with a heat, but she'd had girlfriends in the past go through them and knew how bad those were even with Nicole to sate them, an option Waverly didn't have. She could smell the Omega's heat trying to wrap itself around her, but she steeled herself, walking back to the door.

"I'm gonna go get some dinner started, I suggest taking a bath to relax your body. I'll bring you dinner when I'm done making it, and then that's the last time I'll come in here, okay?" Waverly just nodded, lost in thought. Nicole closed the door behind herself, hoping she'll be able to get through the next few days.

Waverly dropped her bag on the floor and walked over to the bathroom, seeing a bottle of lavender bubble bath next to the tub and smiling, she always did love a good bubble bath. She turned on the water as she began striping out of her clothes, the fabric was begining to irritate her more sensitive skin anyway. Once the water had gotten to the perfect temperature, the Omega plugged the drain and poured the bubble solution into the slowly filling tub. Soon, the tub was finally filled, she shut off the water and stepped in, sighing contently as the water soothed her skin the further she settled into it. The room had already began to smell like her, but she was happy that the lavender of the bubbles had evened it out nicely.

She shut her eyes and rested her head against the back of the tub, her whole body up to just above the swell of her breasts was submerged, sometimes it worked out in her favor to be short. But, as her mind usually did, it wandered, wandered all the way to the redheaded Alpha. It was obvious in the way Nicole had declined her offer to bed her that the Alpha was - at the very least - interested in the Omega, if the way Nicole reacted to the start of her heat at school didn't already let her know that. Nicole didn't outright say no, she said 'we can't' and someone wouldn't say that if they didn't want to as well. The thought gave her butterflies, Nicole was interested, maybe that meant Waverly could persuade the Alpha at some point to help her out a little... more... as the days go by. As her heat's pull got stronger.

Then a very enticing thought popped into her head, images of Nicole busting down the locked door, pinning the Omega to the bed and taking her, hard and fast and selfishly, while Waverly could do nothing but scream and moan. That thought had a soft moan escaping her mouth in real life, one of her hands going up to her chest to palm at her slowly hardening nipples. She whimpered thinking about how big Nicole might be, she had seen the bulge earlier, it was big but there was no way the Alpha was all the way hard, so she was probably even bigger than that. Would she even be able to take that? After all, the Omega was a virgin.

Would that scare Nicole away? Waverly not being as experienced? No, no, Nicole wasn't like that, if anything the Alpha would do what she does best... she'd teach her. She'd teach the Omega how to stretch around her, she'd teach her how to suck her off until Nicole's head was spinning, she'd teach her how to be the subservient Omega she was created to be, who she wanted to be, but only to Nicole. Waverly couldn't think about taking anyone else's cock, wouldn't dream of it.

She let out a groan as her fingers pinched and pulled at her sensitive nipples, both hands at her chest now, imagining they were Nicole's hands- no, imagining it was Nicole's mouth, that made her moan a little louder, the noise echoing a bit against the tiles. One hand dipped down between her legs, just like it has so many times before when thinking about her Alpha teacher, feeling a familiar wetness that was anything but water. 

But before she could continue, she heard a knock at the door, her hands retreating immediately.

"Come in!" She called out once she had composed herself, listening as the door to the room opened. Nicole walked into the bathroom with a ceramic bowl that had steam coming off of it, trying to be as respectful as possible by looking anywhere than directly at Waverly. It wouldn't matter either way though, as the only visible parts above the bubbles were the Omega's head and the top of her chest and shoulders.

"I made you some chicken noodle-soup, it normally helps me when I get close to a rut so I thought it might be nice for you," Nicole said, still looking away from Waverly. The Omega tilted her head like a puppy.

"Nicole, look at me," she said, still feeling a bit odd calling her teacher by her first name, but happy when the Alpha listened, "Thank you," she said sincerly when their eyes finally met, earning that same beautifully soft smile.

"Happy to help." Nicole then couldn't help herself, her eyes trailed to what she could see and though it wasn't much, it made her heart skip a beat knowing Waverly was naked under the bubbles and water. She knew her eyes had journeyed for far too long when she looked back up to the Omega's face to see a light blush across her cheeks. She took her eyes off Waverly once again muttering a, "Sorry." Waverly giggled.

"It's okay," the Omega replied, keeping the 'I like your eyes on me' to herself. Nicole looked around, noticing Waverly forgot to get herself a towel, so she pulled one out from under the sink for her.

"Well, again, if you need me just yell and I'll do what I can," the Alpha reminded her as she set the towel on the counter, "Try to get some sleep tonight, you're gonna need it," she added sympathetically. Waverly nodded, once again feeling the familar nervousness about the next few days, but not dreading it as much now knowing that Nicole could possibly help in more ways than what she originally offered.

"I will, thank you again, for everything, you really have no idea how much this means to me." Nicole smiled and gave a curt nod, but when the Omega's scent was begining to effect her lower half, she knew it was time for her to leave Waverly. So, with a fight against her Alpha that she barely won, she told Waverly goodnight and left once again.

Waverly got out of the tub, drying off and wrapping the towel around her and above her chest. She grabbed her bowl, smelling the delicious savory scent of chicken broth and noodles, her mind instantly being transported back to when she was a pup and her Aunt would make her this same soup to help her when she had the flu. She smiled at the caring nature Nicole seemed to just be radiating when it came to her and couldn't be happier to be on the receiving end of it.

She sat on the bed, leaning back against the headboard and pillows as she began to eat, enjoying this calm before the storm as she twirled the noodles around a fork. She was glad she followed Nicole's instructions to take a bath, it had calmed her a bit, even if her mind tried its hardest to outdo that. But now her limbs felt heavy as she finished the soup, setting it on the table beside her and walking over to her bag to grab a loose sleep shirt and panties. She grabbed the bowl and decided the least she could do was go and put it in the kitchen sink.

So, she left the room, exploring the house for the first time as she didn't really get the chance to on the way in. She walked to where she remembered briefly seeing the kitchen, but on her way over she passed by the living room, seeing Nicole sitting on the couch. The Alpha looked up from her phone, eyes going wide when she saw Waverly standing in what looked like just a big shirt that barely grazed the upper-middle of her thighs. She needed to clear her throat before she could actually speak.

"Waverly, hey, what- uh, what are you doing out here?" Nicole asked, her mind feeling a little cloudy with the Omega looking the way she did. Waverly saw the way her eyes dialated even in the dim lighting, feeling accomplished with what she was doing to the older Alpha without even trying.

"Sorry, I just wanted to help out a bit," she said, lifting the bowl a bit to signal to it, "I didn't know you were still up." Nicole finally got the courage to stand up, walking over and taking the bowl from Waverly, both feeling a slight jolt of electricity in their fingertips as they touched.

"I didn't want to go to sleep until you did, your light was still on," the Alpha said simply, taking the bowl to the kitchen. Waverly trailing behind her made her chuckle softly, "Go to bed, Waverly." The Omega pouted.

"Why can't we talk for a bit? We won't be able to once this all gets started," Waverly reasoned, sitting on one of the bar stools Nicole had in her kitchen as the Alpha cleaned out the bowl. Nicole looked up at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Nicole decided she might as well play along, plus it's not like she didn't want to know more about the young Omega, it was more about the fact that Waverly's scent was calling to her so strongly it made her want to pound into the small frame until her hips gave out.

"Hmmm," Waverly pretended to be lost in thought thinking of a question, "Are you a cuddler?" The question would be innocent under almost any other circumstance, but not when she's asked it by her student who is just a day out from her heat, in only a big shirt and panties, in her own home. Nicole dropped her head, looking down at her feet and laughing softly.

"Yup, you're going to bed now," Nicole said, avoiding the question. Waverly pouted again.

"I don't want to go to bed yet, I want to talk with you," the Omega said sadly, her more primal instincts not wanting to be away from such a stong Alpha all night.

"No, you want to rile me up, now go to bed," Nicole's voice took on that same dark tone from at school earlier that same day, and it had about the same reaction from Waverly, if not the same then stronger. It made her just as eager to obey, but she was still sad she wouldn't get to lay with Nicole.

"Okay... goodnight, Nicole," the Omega said, getting off the stool and getting ready to head back to her room, but not before going up to Nicole and wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace. The Alpha relented slightly, rubbing the top of Waverly's head lightly before kissing it softly, even if she knew she shouldn't.

"Goodnight, Waves, now go before I have to drag you over there," Nicole chuckled light heartedly. Waverly beamed at the nickname, before finally heading back to her room, hearing the slightly hoarse breathing from Nicole before her door closed behind her.

\-------------------

Waverly woke up feeling like complete and utter shit. Her skin was approximately a million degrees and her shirt and hair clung to her uncomfortably as her skin was drenched in a layer of sweat. Her heat was apon her, and earlier than expected, whether it be because she estimated wrong or maybe because being around Nicole so much had triggered it to come early, she wasn't sure, but it didn't matter how though because whatever the reason, it was most definitely apon her.

She had kicked her sheets off in her sleep, but even with just a thin tee-shirt, she felt like she was boiling alive. Her body ached in a way she had never felt before and she hated it. She quickly sat up and stripped off the tee-shirt, hoping for some sort of relief but all it did was irritate her now highly sensitive skin and nipples even more as it dragged across her. As she moved she felt more pressing matters come into play, she felt just how drenched she was between her thighs. She looked down and saw her panties completely ruined and her inner thighs glistening with sweat and sticky arousal, the bed sheets beneath her were going to need to be trashed already and she hadn't even touched herself yet.

Touching herself. God, did that sound appealing right then. Her mind ran a mile a minute as she crashed back down aginst the bed, the springs protesting slightly. She could feel her heart beat pounding her clit, a steady rhythm that called out to her fingertips, begging them to touch. She answered the call, her hand dipping beneath her blue panties - forgoing taking them off as they were ruined anyway - and instantly tensing as her fingers came into contact with so much slick heat she wasn't even sure it was possible. She moaned loudly at the first brush against her clit, her hips bucking up into the touch involuntarily. 

Her mind was clouded with imagery of being taken and mated against the bed, the star of those images obviously being Nicole, the Alpha who she wished would go in there and rip her virginity from her like a band-aid. 

"Fuck-" Waverly groaned as she began rubbing tight, fast circles against the little, hard bundle of nerves that was peaking out from beneath its hood. Her free hand was tangled in her hair, tugging just hard enough to feel great without actually hurting her, imagining it was Nicole pulling her hair instead. 

So many dirty, filthy noises were emanating from the Omega as she furiously stroked her clit. She was so wet she could hear how fast she was going, her moans were only getting higher and louder as she continued, not giving a damn about who could hear her. 

She then felt a strong desire to be filled, to be thrusted into and have something to squeeze around, and so she did with what she could, trailing her fingers down her slit and thrusting one inside herself. The feeling wasn't enough, so she added another easily with how wet she was. It still didn't feel like enough but she was beginning to feel impatient, so she dealt with it by adding a third and began pounding them in and out quickly, curling on each withdrawal to feel it against that special spot inside her front wall.

"Fuck- oh my God," she moaned out to no one in particular as she picked up the pace, even if her arm and wrist began to feel sore.

The Omega could feel the starting of her first of many orgasms approaching and she chased after it, her hips meeting her own thrusts as best as they could with out screwing up the rhythm. Then finally, her body tensed as she let out a long moan of bliss, feeling the familar gush of fluid against her palm even with all the extra slick she already had there. Her body then relaxed, her breath was labored, her heart raced, but she still needed more. The Omega needed so much more, her body couldn't even think about feeling satisfied after that one orgasm.

So, she continued, lost to her Omega and answering its call without question.

\--------------------

Nicole sat on her couch, listening to music and reading a book she had read a million times before. The house smelled like horny teenage Omega, she was doing anything she could to ignore it, to ignore the straining in the front of her sweatpants. She had thought this would be easier. She had thought she would be able to ignore the call so much better, but obviously she was wrong.

It had been like this all day, even as Nicole was sat on the couch late that night, she could still hear the heavy panting and moans coming from Waverly's room. She had tried to bring the girl food and water through out the day, but she was ignored, Waverly too far gone to even hear her through the door and she didn't dare open it. She knew what she would see if she did and she wasn't sure what she'd do if she did see it.

Then her mind took off on its own, thinking about how Waverly was not far from her, her fingers buried in her pussy, thrusting deep and hard while chasing the orgasm she was begging for. She wished she could be the one to bring Waverly to that point, but she knew they couldn't. She was still her teacher, and now she was her protector, she wouldn't dare take advantage of Waverly like that.

But then the moans stopped. Nicole looked up from the book she was not at all reading anymore and looked over in the direction of the door, wondering why it had stopped. Did she finally fall asleep? The silence continued, until the Alpha heard what sounded like crying.

"Nicole..." Waverly sobbed. Nicole wasn't sure she had heard her right until the Omega cried out a little louder, "Nicole!" The Alpha was on her feet instantly, practically speed walking down the hall until she was in front of Waverly's door, the scent hitting her nose was no longer all arousal and hunger, it now held tinges of desperation and pain.

"...Waverly?" Nicole asked gently through the door, "Waverly is everything okay?" 

"No," she heard a sniffle, "No, Nicole, it hurts so bad." Her heart broke to hear how pained the Omega sounded. She thought quickly, trying to come up with any other solution than the obvious.

"I know, I know, do you want advil?" Nicole could hear the broken sob that followed her own question.

"No, it won't help," Waverly said, sounding defeated, sobbing quietly, "Everything burns, my skin feels like it's on fire and I'm so turned on it fucking hurts." Nicole could relate to that last part, having a hard on for a whole day really does put a damper on things, but she knew it was nothing compared to what Waverly was feeling. She didn't know how to respond. They both knew there was only one real solution to this problem.

"I can't even cum anymore..." Nicole's breath hitched, not expecting that, "my clit is raw and my arms ache... Nicole, please help me, I need you," Waverly sobbed, and it sounded even more muffled than just being through the door, as if the Omega's head had fallen into her hands in dispar. Nicole bit her lip at the plea, her Alpha growled at her to take what was being offered on a silver platter.

"I don't want to take advantage of you," Nicole said seriously. She didn't hear anything for a beat or two, "Waverly?" 

She was completely caught off guard when the door opened, the scent of sex and unmated Omega rushing into her nose and throat, almost suffocating her as it entered her body and filled her mind with fog. But, that didn't compare to what - or more accurately, who - she saw standing in front of her. Waverly Earp, her student, was standing in absolutely nothing, her body as bare as can be with sweat glistening across every dip and curve. Nicole's eyes scanned her body before she could stop herself, first focusing on the swell of perky breasts, then to the darker nipples that stood pebbled in the cooler air of the hallway. Her eyes traveled the expanse of toned abdominal muscles, the way they flexed and relaxed subtly under her gaze. She then trailed up strong legs, all the way to the trimed brunette curls at the apex of tanned thighs, both shimering with what she can only assume to be arousal.

"Oh my God..." the Alpha whispered, not able to form any other words before meeting the pleading expression across Waverly's face.

"Please, you aren't taking advantage, I'm begging you, I can't keep doing this alone," the Omega tried. She reached out her hand, begging Nicole to take it. Nicole, then, finally lost the battle with her Alpha, taking the smaller hand in her own and letting it pull her into the room. 

"What if I get you pregnant?" Nicole said, knowing just how fertile Omegas were during their heats, "We can't hide that." Waverly shook her head, leading Nicole further into the room.

"I'm on birth control, have been for over a year now," the Omega stated quickly, leading Nicole to the bed where she sat first, looking into the Alpha's eyes, asking her to follow. Nicole answered the call, following as Waverly laid back, her head falling on to the pillows. Nicole got on the bed, crawing up in between the Omega's legs, but before she completely hovered over her, she pulled off her tank top. She heard a short, approving gasp at the sight of her now completely exposed torso, making her almost puff her chest out in Alpha pride. 

"Like what you see, princess?" Nicole asked in a husky voice, remembering the slight praise kink Waverly displayed, knowing full well where that one often leads, but not pushing. She decided that if this really was going to happen, she might as well accept it and not hold back unless asked. She watched as the Omega's eyes darkened imposibly further at the nickname, internally patting herself on the back.

She then saw Waverly's eyes trail south, all the way to the very explicit bulge in the Alpha's sweats. She then saw fear cross the Omega's face. 

"Hey, hey, you okay?" Nicole asked, not sure what happened. Waverly met her eyes, looking insecure.

"I'm a virgin," she blurted out. Nicole's eyebrows raised a bit in shock, had this beautiful Omega really never been mated before? But she composed herself, leaning over her, hands on either side of Waverly's head and bringing their faces closer together.

"It's okay to be nervous, I promise I'll be gentle if you want to continue," Nicole said softly, making sure Waverly knew she meant every word, and making sure she knew she would leave in a heart beat if that's what Waverly wanted instead. The Omega's small hands came up to cup her face.

"No, I still want to... but yes, gentle... at first at least," Waverly said softly, thankful Nicole didn't bolt the moment she admitted what she had, but she knew what her Omega wanted, it wanted it hard and fast, but she knew she would probably rip something if she did that right away, no matter how slick she was.

Nicole nodded, then her eyes flickered down to soft, pink lips. Waverly caught the gaze, instantly copying it before surging forward and taking the Alpha's lips in her own. They were softer than she could imagine, and obviously more experienced then her own as Nicole easily took the lead, not that she was complaining though. Nicole kissed with purpose and passion, something she had never felt before when she had shared kisses with other Alphas in her past, then again, they were all her age and had about the same amount of experience. But Nicole was older, Nicole was from far away, and Nicole was what an Alpha should be, not what everyone saw an Alpha as. She was caring yet stern, and she was able to flip between the two easily, Waverly had seen it in class but she'd seen it even more in just the past day she'd spent at the Alpha's house. Nicole was everything Waverly wanted and more, no matter how fucked up it was.

Nicole then flicked her tongue against Waverly's bottom lip, seeking entrance to which Waverly granted instantly with a whine. The Omega twined her fingers into the trusses of Nicole's auburn hair, scraching gently at the base of her skull and pulling her in deeper. Nicole's tongue was firm yet gentle in her own mouth, stradling the line between the two so perfectly as she went behind the back of Waverly's teeth.

The Omega was then reminded of her painful arousal, thrusting upwards to garner some friction, both of them groaning into the kiss as their hips met. Nicole pulled back, untying the drawstring on her sweats to ease them down her legs along with her boxers, leaving the Alpha completely nude before the Omega. Once again, Waverly's eyes went to the apex of Nicole's thighs, this time eyes widening at the sight before her. She knew it, Nicole was bigger than most, of course she was. Her mouth watered at the sight like it had before, but this time she was actually seeing the hardened cock in all its glory. It was red at the tip, a thick vein running down the shaft. Nicole resumed her position over Waverly, a smirk on her lips.

"You know, you can touch it if you want to," Nicole offered with a smug smile, leaning down to kiss at Waverly's neck, absolutely loving the soft moans she earned for her efforts.

Waverly hesitantly reached down betwen them, and though she now couldn't quite see it with Nicole attacking her neck, she still managed to find the straining member, wrapping her fingers around the shaft. The Alpha growled, all primal and desire filled and Waverly nearly came right then and there, she instead settled for a high pitch squeak as Nicole worried her teeth against her neck. The Omega ran her fingers along the heated, firm skin, feeling a drop of liquid fall into her palm that made working her hand against the cock a little easier. 

"Fuck, just like that," Nicole husked, beginning to buck her hips into Waverly's hand. That made the Omega moan, just the words alone were doing more to her than she could imagine.

"I want-" Waverly started, before getting cut off by her own moan as Nicole nibbled softly at her collar bone, "ah!"

"What do you want? Use your words, babygirl," the Alpha teased. Waverly was already feeling like a panting mess beneath Nicole, but she felt as if she was getting worse by the second.

"I want- I want you inside me," the Omega panted, guiding the head of Nicole's cock to her entrance, whimpering when Nicole batted her hand away and pulled her hips back.

"Shh, shh, I'll be inside you soon enough, but I need to guide it in so I don't hurt you too bad," Nicole said, taking herself in her own hand, groaning softly at the feeling. Waverly nodded quickly, glad to see at least one of them was capable of keeping a somewhat level head. Nicole started slow, just running the tip through Waverly's soaked slit, "God you're so fucking wet." 

"All for you, please, inside, please," Waverly begged, her mind too far gone to feel embarrassed by the desperate plea in her voice.

"Soon, princess, soon," Nicole cooed, still stroking her cock through the abundance of arousal to try and thoroughly coat herself in it to make entering the Omega's tight hole a little easier. She kept nudging her head against Waverly's swollen clit, listening to the whimpers and squeaks that followed each touch. Soon enough she was finally satisfied, "Okay, try and relax, Waves, it'll help. It might hurt a little bit, but I'll go slow and you tell me if and when you want me to stop, understood?" 

"Yes, please, please, I need you." Waverly was gone, all that was left was a begging, whimpering mess of an Omega in her place. With that, Nicole placed her head at Waverly's entrance, pushing forward just enough to dip inside, but even that had her hips wanting to snap forward. She watched Waverly's face for any sign of discomfort as she began moving in a little more.

"You're doing so well, baby," The Alpha praised as she kissed and licked at Waverly's pulse point, ever so slowly guiding herself into the tight hole. She stopped for moment when she reached the halfway mark, noticing a wince of discomfort cross the Omega's face, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't stop, please don't stop," Waverly begged, one leg coming up behind Nicole to encourage her to push forward. The Alpha couldn't say no to that, so she continued the slow and steady pace. Soon enough, her pelvis was completely joined with Waverly's. She paused there for bit, letting Waverly adjust to her size.

"So- so full," the Omega panted, one hand tugging at red hair while the other was digging cresent moon nail markings into Nicole's shoulder blade.

"Tell me when you want me to move, baby," the Alpha said softly, still peppering kisses along Waverly's neck and upper chest. The scent coming off the young Omega was intoxicating, it already had her teeth aching to dig in and mark, her tongue wanting nothing more than to taste the coppery-blood that would follow as she pushed Waverly over the edge at the same time. But not now, not yet, neither were ready for that kind of thing, so for now the Alpha just settled for being buried inside the Omega's quivering pussy.

"It-It hurts," Waverly said softly between pants and whines. Nicole gently kissed her lips, hoping to ease the pain. She wasn't sure if the Omega was reffering to being stretched too far or the general pain that came with being in heat, but she believed it to be a combination of the two.

"I know, baby," the Alpha whispered into the kiss, "I know." They stayed like that a little longer, kissing each other softly while Waverly got used to the feeling of being filled so thoroughly. Nicole's Alpha wanted to thrust so badly, but she denied it, she wanted this to be as painless as possible for Waverly.

"Okay... please go slow," Waverly eventually said once she felt more accustomed to the stretch. Nicole gave her one last kiss, before slowly pulling back her hips, her cock sliding back through the slick opening as they both groaned. Once she was almost all the way out, the Alpha began pushing back in, listening to the whines and whipers that soon turned into moans as their pelvises met once again.

"Fuck, Daddy-" Waverly moaned as her sensitive clit was bumped into. 'There it is', Nicole thought to herself with a low chuckle. The Omega seemed to finally realize what she said when the deep rumble started in Nicole's chest. Eyes going wide, she frantically tried to back track.

"Oh my god- I don't know where that came from, I'm so sorry," Waverly said quickly, embarrassed that she had let such a filthy word slip from her mouth. In truth, she knew exactly where it came from, it came from the fact that she had thought about calling the Alpha 'Daddy' often when she imagined them ending up like this, entangled and sweating. But now it was real, and her mouth got ahead of her. But she didn't see a look of disgust on Nicole's face, if anything, the Alpha seemed to have enjoyed the slip up.

"No need to apologize, baby," Nicole said in what Waverly would probably consider the sexiest voice imaginable, "In fact, call me it again." Waverly moaned loudly at the words, not entirely able to piece togther what exactly Nicole was saying after that. But she did hear something along the lines of, "Tell me what you want me to do, princess." 

"Keep going, please, Daddy," the Omega begged, needing nothing more than for the Alpha to take her. 

It was so, so wrong, here she was, begging her teacher and calling her 'Daddy' while said teacher had her cock buried at least nine inches into her small frame, the head pressing ever so lightly against her cervix. They shouldn't be doing this, both knew it but both found that they didn't care because nothing had ever felt more right than in that moment. So, Nicole obliged with a growl, pulling back out just as slowly before going back in a little faster than she had previously. Waverly gasped at the quicker movement but her hips rolled in a beg for more.

"You're taking me so well, such a good girl," the Alpha groaned as she continued the steady pace of her thrusts, not going too fast incase the Omega was still adjusting. Waverly keened at the praise, wanting to hear more of it as all it seemed to do was make her even wetter, if that was even possible. But her Omega was having none of the slow pace anymore, and it finally won Waverly over.

"Faster, Daddy, please," Waverly moaned, wrapping both her legs around the Alpha's waist and locking her ankles at the small of the redhead's back.

"Anything you want, baby," Nicole said, kissing Waverly's forehead gently before completely contrasting the action by picking up the speed of her thrusts, each slap of skin pulling another high-pitched cry from the Omega's throat. Waverly felt Nicole angle her hips differently, and was immediately met with thrusts directly against her front wall and g-spot. 

"Yes, right there, oh my fu- Daddy, I'm so close," Waverly choked out through her ever increasing moans. Her nails were digging into the Alpha's toned back even harder, she was sure she was breaking skin. Her body was getting ready to tense up, the knot of pleasure in her stomach so close to bursting. 

Nicole didn't even need the warning, she could feel how close the Omega was with how her walls seemed to ripple and constrict sporadically the longer they went. Her own orgasm was approaching, but she didn't want to let go just yet. She knew exactly what Waverly would need in order to totally sate her heat for the night; her knot. But, she knew they would both want to be in the proper position for that, so she held on, not letting the knot form and thus not letting herself come as she began making shallower strokes and reached her hand down to rub the Omega's clit in tight circles.

"Come for me, Waves," Nicole panted out, biting at Waverly's pulse point hard enough to prove a point - one even she wasn't sure of yet - but not hard enough to break skin.

The biting, the stimulation of both her clit and g-spot, hearing her name said in such a dirty, hunger-filled way, it was all too much for the young Omega. Her entire body tensed into an arch, a guttural moan escaping her throat as she tumbled over the edge for the first time in hours. Nicole kept thrusting to help her ride out the high, which she was very thankful for as the high lasted longer than any of her others that day by a long shot.

But as she came down, her back flatening against the bed once again, she was shocked to find herself even more insatiable than before. Something was missing. And as she opened her eyes - not even realizing she had closed them - and saw Nicole's face screwed tight in pleasure, she then knew exactly what was missing. The Alpha - no, her Alpha - still had yet to come. Had yet to knot her. Waverly felt Nicole start to pull out, so with pleading whimpers, the Omega frantically tried to grab at Nicole's hips, to keep her inside where she wanted her Alpha to be.

"No, no, inside, Nicole, come inside, pleasepleaseplease, I need your knot, I need-" Waverly begged feverishly, desperation evident in both her actions and her voice. But she was cut off by a soft kiss, which distracted her long enough for Nicole to pull out fully, but once the Omega had noticed, she began to freak out, her primal need to be bred was in full swing as she almost began to sob, tears prickling her eyes.

"Shh, princess, it's okay, it's okay," Nicole started, trying to calm the trembling Omega, "I'll knot you, I promise, but I want you on your hands and knees, can you do that for me? Can you do that for Daddy?" Waverly, once she had processed the words, was quick to obey, flipping onto her stomach and going up onto her elebows and knees instead as to arch her back and present herself further, hoping to entice her Alpha even more.

Nicole watched on with a prideful feeling settling in her chest, her Omega was so good at obeying her commands. She knelt behind her, hands rubbing and squeezing the round, firm ass before her. She looked down to where Waverly wanted her most, seeing arousal and come from her recent oragasm dripping down her thighs. She had to get a taste. So, she bent down and dragged her tounge along the slit, tasting the Omega's scent and arousal on her tongue was even more heavenly than she could've ever imagined. The Alpha felt Waverly tense for a moment at the unexpected feeling, but she easily relaxed into it, pressing back to garner more friction. 

"God, you taste good," Nicole complemented, sticking her tongue into the Omega's entrance, groaning as she felt the walls clamp down around her and try to pull her further.

Waverly quickly fell in love with Nicole's skilled tongue, the way it seemed to stimulate every place at once had the Omega's head spinning as she gripped the sheets. But, it still wasn't what she wanted in that moment.

"Please, Daddy- need your cock." Waverly tried her best to get out the words coherently, but her heat was so strong it came out more mumbled and whiney than she would have liked. Thankfully, her Alpha still got the message, giving the slick heat one last kiss before pulling back and positioning her cock at the entrance instead. Waverly fet the head bump against her clit as Nicole got ready, making her whimper.

Nicole finally pushed in, this time going in a little faster than she did when they had started the last time, but she still kept steady knowing this position allowed her to go deeper, it was the reason she wanted to knot the Omega like this in the first place. Once the Alpha's hips came into contact with Waverly's ass, she bent over her and kissed the young Omega's neck and shoulders softly, comfortingly.

"Are you ready, baby?" Her Alpha asked gently. Waverly couldn't believe how good it felt being taken from this angle. She knew this was the way people mated, it was the way that made knoting easiest and since the Alpha always bit first it allowed easy access to that too, but the thought of the position had always made her feel degraded, gross even. But here she was, taking it and loving every second. Nicole felt impossibly thicker from this angle, and just the thought of her Alpha doing this so she could knot her had the Omega in stitches. Not trusting her words, Waverly nodded, pushing back into Nicole to get her to start moving, but all that did was get her Alpha grabbing her hips possessively to stall them.

"Words, babygirl, use your words, I want to hear you," Nicole chuckled softly at the eagerness, nipping at Waverly's shoulder blade to earn her a soft squeak in suprise.

"Yes, please start, please, Daddy," Waverly pushed out quickly, her voice nothing more than a deperate plea. Nicole was not one to disappoint, so she began her slow warm-up thrusts, sighing contently at the tight, slick heat that hugs her cock so well as she thrusts in and out.

It burned a little at first, just like it had when they started, but that burn turned to pleaure even quicker this time around. Waverly's moans were the exact opposite of few and far between as the thrusts began picking up speed, but she really did not care how she sounded right then. Her cries of pleasure were intermingled with cries of 'Daddy,' and 'Nicole,' and random strung out curses. Her Omega was pleased beyond belief to finally be underneath such a powerful Alpha, to be underneath Nicole. 

Nicole was growling, panting and moaning all at once, seemingly having lost control of her Alpha as she rutted into the smaller frame, but in reality, she'd never felt more in control. Waverly felt like coming home after a long day at work, and their scents mixed together like a swirled ice-cream cone in the air around them and it smelled better then a home cooked meal. She knew she shouldn't feel this way about one of her students, but she decided she'd deal with the repercussions later, because right then she could feel her knot begin to swell around the base of her cock.

Waverly was lost in her own little world of pleasure and desire, but she was quickly brought back to reality when she felt something foreign nudge at her entrance. It took her a second to figure out what it was, but when she felt it again as her Alpha thrusted into her, she was reminded of what she wanted so badly.

"Daddy, please, knot me, breed me- fuck- I need it," Waverly began to beg, her Omega not taking any chances this time, she wouldn't come unless Nicole was stuck inside her.

"Relax as best as you can, baby," Nicole grunted out, "I'll ease it in when I think you're ready." Waverly tried as best as she could to relax her clenching walls, taking deep breaths to steady herself as she kept feeling the wider ring of Nicole's cock bump into her. Then, as she finally felt it pop inside, she began to sob out of relief. For the first time since her heat had started, it finally felt like she was getting what she needed. And with that, a silent scream ripped through Waverly's body as she came harder then ever, her body stiffening then trembling, Nicole needed to help keep her up.

Nicole continued to move as best as she could within her, but then the Omega came again as she felt thick ropes of come fill her from within. With her Alpha's cock pressed so gloriously against her cervix, the seed filled her womb and Waverly was crying with how good it felt, how right it felt.

Nicole's teeth ached like never before as she came inside her Omega, needing to bite down and claim, it took all her strength for her to bring her hand up to her mouth and bite it instead, her teeth almost breaking the skin but certainly leaving a bruise. Her Alpha felt cheated, but it didn't stay mad long when it remembered where it had released.

The two collaped onto the bed, but Nicole - not wanting to suffocate the smaller girl - turned them onto their sides and held her Omega's back tightly against her front. The Alpha was still buried and would be for a while. Nicole kissed Waverly's cheek softly, but instantly became concerned when she felt wet tears against her lips. She looked down to see fresh tear tracks on the young Omega's face.

"Oh my God, Waverly, did I hurt you? I am so, so sorry-" she began, instantly regretting having pushed her knot in as quickly as she did, she thought Waverly was ready but clearly she was wrong. But, to her suprise, Waverly was smiling so brightly she could have contested with the sun.

"You didn't hurt me, I'm just so happy," Waverly said truthfully, but she chuckled dispite herself, "Sorry, my heat is making me really emotional." The Omega brought her hand up to her face to wipe away her tears, but her Alpha's hand beat her to it.

"Don't apologize, I know how you feel," Nicole said softly, happy Waverly was okay. The angle was weird with how they were laying, but Waverly kissed Nicole with a smile, one that was reciprocated. It was a quick kiss, but it meant too many words to count, too many words neither had the courage to say just yet.

They broke the kiss and decided to just lay on the bed, tangled together in the best way possible. Every once in a while, one of them would move and jostle the tie, leading to over-stimulated groans, but soon they settled and felt like they were where they were meant to be. They were comfortable just waiting until the knot disappeared and for Waverly's heat to kick back in, until then they just laid there contently.

In a few days, when Waverly's heat passed, they would have to figure this out. They would have to talk and deal with all the things keeping them from what they wanted: each other. But, until then, they decided to just live in their own little fantasy world where they could be together, where they could be a mated pair and someday have pups together. Until then, they'd kiss and mate to their hearts content. Until then, they'd be happy.

And as they began to drift off the sleep, a quiet, "I knew you were a cuddler," left the Omega's scratchy throat, making the Alpha chuckle softly.

"Only for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I guess I might as well just write "I have Mommy issues" across my forehead at this point, huh?


End file.
